


The New Maiden

by Limited_Fandoms



Category: RWBY
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, F/F, First fanfic ever, Hurt/Comfort, Maiden AU, Right?, raven counts as major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limited_Fandoms/pseuds/Limited_Fandoms
Summary: When a maiden dies, her powers are transferred to whoever was in her final thoughts, someone they care about, maybe...yeah summaries are a pain





	The New Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> I've only read like, 3 fics like this so i thought id actually write it, also, this was written in like, a half hour to an hour

It all happened so fast.  
One minute, they were relaxing after the fight, the next, Yang was on the ground with purple flames around her eyes.   
When Yang stood up she was disoriented, confused, and a bit unbalanced. Everyone stared in awe as the flames died down, then Ruby said something about them being lucky. Blake didn’t pay attention to Ruby, she just stared at Yang, placing a comforting hand on Yang’s right as Yang looked at her hands.  
“I-I, I think I need to… be alone, for a bit. Clear my head,” Ruby nodded, leaving with everyone else in tow. Blake seemed unsure. She didn’t want to leave Yang alone, she promised she wouldn’t leave Yang alone. So, Blake stayed where she was, hand squeezing Yang’s as the two sat in silence. She moved to hug Yang when she doubled over with tears in her eyes.   
“Yang, hey, hey, look at me, what’s wrong?” Blake’s voice was full of concern as Yang let out a choked sob.  
“She’s dead.”  
Blake was confused. Who? Who was dead? Blake had heard that Vernal was already dead by the time Yang had come out of that vault.  
Unless…  
“Yang, who’s dead. Tell me, please,” Yang was quaking in her arms, each breath a short burst against her neck.  
“Mom, Raven, she-” Yang’s small voice was cut off by a harsh sob.  
“I, I thought she didn’t-didn’t care, ab-about me or dad or-” More sobs wracked Yang’s body. She seemed so small, so fragile, Blake had never seen her like this. “You, saw your mom?” She felt Yang nod into the crook of her shoulder, Blake started tracing comforting circles into Yang’s back, hoping to calm the suffering blonde.  
“She left again, she left without saying goodbye- an-and now,” Yang paused and sniffed, her voice wavering, just above a whisper, “What am I gonna tell Uncle Qrow? I-I didn’t, I didn’t even- didn’t...” More sobs tore through Yang’s body, Blake didn’t know what she was trying to say, but she knew she made the right choice by staying with Yang, even if all she had done was hold her. “That means Raven was…” She waited for any kind of response, what she got was a nod.   
“I’m sorry,” Blake pulled back and pressed her forehead to Yang, not unlike what she did at the waterfall. “Yang, don’t say you’re sorry, you didn’t do anything,” Yang didn’t meet Blake’s eyes, she looked anywhere but. “But I-, I didn’t tell anyone, and if I tell them now they’ll be mad-” Blake interrupted Yang. “No they won’t Yang, they’ll understand. Your mom was the Spring Maiden, they won’t be mad for you want to keep your mom seperate from the Spring Maiden.” Having the person who left you first turn out to be the Spring Maiden of all people, that has to be hard.  
They stayed like this for a few minutes longer before Yang finally spoke, her voice still a bit wobbly. “I really need a nap right now,” Blake huffed in amusement, “Ditto.”  
The pair climbed into one of the beds, Yang immediately digging her face into the crook of Blake’s shoulder. Blake wove her fingers into soft blonde hair as Yang’s breathing evened out. When Blake looked down, Yang’s eyes were closed, she looked at peace, content. Blake let a purr through as she bent to kiss the top of Yang’s head, feeling herself drift off into a peaceful slumber with dreams full of bright flowers and vibrant gardens.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that referenced Bmblb  
> This is unedited, and rushed trash that i wanted to post. So, sorry.


End file.
